


Under the Moonlight

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cir-El | Mia Lane-Kent is Supergirl, Coming Out, Confessions, Earth-197, Gen, Jason & Mia are best friends, Jason Todd & Cir-El | Mia Lane-Kent Friendship, Jason Todd is Robin, Lesbian Cir-El | Mia Lane-Kent, Mario Kart, Mistaken Relationship, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Once again, Mia admired the twirl of the fabric around her legs; Jason had helped her pick up a dress, and he had good taste. It was a nice pale color, between blue and purple, and light enough to not constrict her too much. She would definitely keep it – it was a gift after all. Jason was in a black tuxedo, his vest still open and his tie the same color as her dress.The woman who talked to them was kind of old, with wrinkles all over her face and a soft, fond smile. She looked like a nice grandma – kind of like Ma Kent, actually. Just more rich."OR: There a Gala at Wayne Manor, and Jason and Mia have a talk.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Cir-El | Mia Lane-Kent
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you're all okay!
> 
> Day 9 here, with Confession! I'm working on an au for dc ( a more happy one bc i can) and Mia and Jason's friendship come from here! Mia is Lois and Clark's daughter, their oldest kid, she's Jason's age and right now goes by Supergirl :D I definitely have another fic for her in the month, but I hope to write more about her in the future!
> 
> Once again, big thanks to [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) for being my beta!! Lot of love for you :heart:

Galas at Wayne Manor were kind of fun. In their own way. Their own, very particular way.

Oh, well, it was just funny to observe the rich people in their natural habitat. Something like that.

“This one,” said Jason while pointing at a woman with a pink, fluffy dress and a low bun, “had cheated on her husband with at least three differents people. While her husband was in the very same building, by the way.”

“That wouldn't be that much fun otherwise,” commented Mia, making her juice twirl in her glass. Very fancy glass.

Jason snorted. “Yeah, something like that. Anyway, her husband still doesn't know, but he also cheated on her. And, you won't believe it, but two of the people he hooked up with were the ones his wife cheated on him with.”

She let out a laugh, trying to not tighten her grip around her glass too much. Uncle Bruce would be kind of mad if she started breaking things. Especially because she was supposed to have a better control over herself and her powers.

“I guess that means they have the same taste in people.”

“Oh, sure,” confirmed Jason. He drank a little of his own juice, before continuing. “Oh, look, seems he's on his way to hook up with the third one.”

She's snorted. Jason shared a look with her, and her smile widened.

“How cute you two are!” cooed a voice behind them, and they both turned.

Once again, Mia admired the twirl of the fabric around her legs; Jason had helped her pick up a dress, and he had good taste. It was a nice pale color, between blue and purple, and light enough to not constrict her too much. She would definitely keep it – it was a gift after all. Jason was in a black tuxedo, his vest still open and his tie the same color as her dress.

The woman who talked to them was kind of old, with wrinkles all over her face and a soft, fond smile. She looked like a nice grandma – kind of like Ma Kent, actually. Just more rich.

“Pardon me, ma'am?” politely asked Jason.

The lady chuckled, like she was sharing some sort of secret with them. “Oh, you know! Two young people like you – I know how it is! I had been this age too, once upon a time.” She winked at them. “No need to be embarrassed. You are old enough for these types of things now, right? You're – fifteen, it is?”

“Fourteen, actually,” smiled Jason, still so polite – a little tense, too. “My birthday is next month.”

“Ah, right right,” said the lady, waving the information off. “Children grow up so fast! Anyway, enjoy it while it lasts! Young love, am I right?” She winked again, like it was some sort of confidence between them.

Mia exchanged a confused look with Jason. “We're... not together, ma'am,” she said.

The lady laughed, obviously not believing her. “Oh, no need to hide it from me! I can feel these types of things, my dear!”

Jason's look at the woman was unbelieving, which would have made Mia laugh if she wasn't feeling so weird right now. She had some sort of anxiety curling in her stomach, and she grimaced at her best friend.

“Sorry to disappoint you ma'am, but she's right. There's nothing between us. Now, if you could please excuse us – I think my friend is sick, and I wouldn't want her to throw up on your nice shoes.”

He then took Mia's hand and led her outside, on one of the balconies.

The fresh air was – nice, actually. She wasn't feeling the cold that much, but it still helped her get a better grip on herself.

“Thanks,” she said. When she turned, she noticed that Jason had closed the doors behind them, allowing the two of them some much-needed privacy.

“You were freaking out a little, weren't you?” said Jason – but it wasn't really a question, so she just shrugged.

“I just... I don't like it when people mistake us for a couple, I guess.”

It was hardly the first time it happened since they knew each other, and it was growing more and more annoying. She kept thinking she had to ask Dick and Donna if they were suffering the same fate or if people truly believed they were siblings (that one happened a lot, lucky them).

She leaned on the balcony's railing. The night was clear, for once in Gotham; not that many dark, heavy clouds low on the city. They could even see some stars. Jason leaned beside her, and looked at her, expression open.

“I think it's... I'm just not really interested in boys, you know. Not at all.”

Jason smiled, a little, and took her hand. “Hey, it's okay. I guess I can be interested in them for us both,” he joked, and she choked on a laugh.

“Really now?”

“Uh-huh. But I think we can still talk about girls, if it's more your thing. It's my thing, too.”

And then she smiled, truly, openly, and she wondered how lucky she was to have one Jason Todd-Wayne as her best friend.

“Seems fine by me.”

“Perfect.” Jason was still smiling, eyes shining under the stars, and Mia kissed his cheek.

“You're the best.”

“Well,” he said quietly. “That's what best friends are here for.”

She couldn't feel her cheeks anymore with how much she smiled. How happy she felt, heart bursting and beating so fast and so loud in her ears.

“Uh-huh. Absolutely.” Mia squeezed his hand, and Jason squeezed back.

“Nice to know we're on the same page, then.”

She nodded, just a little, and leaned against him. His arm went around her waist, and she leaned way more in the half-hug. It was nice, and safe, and loving, and warm, and she felt happy and comfortable and just at the right place in the world.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Jason turned his face toward her.

“Love you, Jay.”

He smiled, wide, bright, as happy as she felt. “Yeah, love you too, Mia.”

They hugged for real this time, and stayed like that as long as they could. Mia was still taller than Jason, for now. Maybe forever, if she gets lucky, and she would then be able to tease him about it for a long time.

“Hey,” murmured Jason into her ear. “I hope the old fart is watching us right now and is confused as heck.”

She laughed, hard and loud, and Jason was grinning proudly. She didn't deserve a sweetheart like him, she thought sometimes. She still loved their friendship.

Mia calmed down after a few more breaths, and Jason took her hand again. “So, what d'ya think about going to my room and playing Mario Kart?”

“You want your ass kicked so badly, boy wonder?”

“Try me, girl scout. You only know how to win on Rainbow Road.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same at her. They both laughed, and then went back inside the ballroom, seeking out Bruce and telling him they were leaving. He patted their head and ruffled their hair, telling them he would go to tell them good night later, and they ran until Jason's room.

It didn't take them long to find themselves in pajamas, Dick's old hoodies on top of it, yelling at each other while playing at Mario Kart.

Jason was right. Mia got her ass kicked hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! 
> 
> Tomorrow we have Crying, and I can promise you Baby Bruce :fingerguns:
> 
> Take care, lot of love for you!!


End file.
